In a related-art high-frequency heating cooker, for example, a food as an object to be heated is placed on a tray table serving as a food placing table, and means for rotating the tray table is provided to realize uniform cooking through microwaves (high-frequency waves). FIG. 4 illustrates a related-art tray table rotating shaft disclosed in Patent Document 1. As illustrated in FIG. 4, a tray table rotating shaft 1, a tray table 2, and an electric motor 3 are disposed within a heating chamber 4.